Records and statistics of the FIFA Club World Cup
This page details the records and statistics of the FIFA Club World Cup. The FIFA Club World Cup is a seasonal association football competition that was established in the year 2000. It begins at the beginnings of December and end around the middle of that same month. The FIFA Club World Cup is open to the confederation champions of FIFA member associations as well as the host nation's national league champions; clubs from Europe and South America enter the competition at the semifinal stage. The tournament is contested over a single-elimination format, with four stages in total. The reigning champions of the competition are Brazilian club Corinthians, after beating English side Chelsea 1–0 at the final. Corinthians were also the inaugural winners, after defeating compatriots Vasco da Gama 3-4 on penalties. General performances By club By country By Confederation Number of participating clubs of the FIFA Club World Cup The following is a list of clubs that have played in or qualified for the FIFA Club World Cup. Editions in bold indicate competitions won. Final statistics Final success rate * Only one club have appeared in the final of the FIFA Club World Cup more than once, with a 100% success rate: ** Corinthians (2000, 2012) * Five clubs have appeared in the final once, being victorious on that occasion: ** São Paulo (2005) ** Internacional (2006) ** Milan (2007) ** Manchester United (2008) ** Internazionale (2010) Final failure rate * On the opposite end of the scale, eight clubs have played one final, but never won: ** Vasco da Gama (2000) ** Liverpool (2005) ** Boca Juniors (2007) ** LDU Quito (2008) ** Estudiantes (2009) ** Mazembe (2010) ** Santos (2011) ** Chelsea (2012) All-time club final appearances * One club has participated in the FIFA Club World Cup Final three times: ** FC Barcelona (2006, 2009, 2011) All-time player final appearances * Carles Puyol, Xavi, Víctor Valdés, and Andrés Iniesta have participated in the FIFA Club World Cup Final three times, appearing in 2006, 2009, and 2011. Appearances All-time club appearance record * Al-Ahly have the record number of participations in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in four tournaments: 2005, 2006, 2008, and 2012. Consecutive appearances * Six clubs have participated in the FIFA Club World Cup two seasons in a row: ** Al-Ahly (2005, 2006) ** Pachuca (2007, 2008) ** Waitakere United (2007, 2008) ** TP Mazembe (2009, 2010) ** Monterrey (2011, 2012) ** Auckland City (2011, 2012) All-time player appearance record * Daniel Koprivcic have the record number of participations in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in the five tournaments: 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011, and 2012. * Daniel Koprivcic have the record number of consecutive participations in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in 2007, 2008 and 2009. All-time manager appearance record * Two managers have the record number of participations in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in the three tournaments: ** Manuel José de Jesus (2005, 2006, 2008) ** Rafael Benitez (2005, 2010, 2012) * Manuel José de Jesus have the record number of consecutive participations in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in 2005 and 2006. Most Games played by a club * Al-Ahly have the record number of matches played in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in 10 matches. Most Games played by a player * Hossam Ashour, Mohamed Abo Treka and Wael Gomaa have the record number of matches played in the FIFA Club World Cup, taking part in 10 matches. Notes and references Statistics Category:Association football records and statistics sk:Štatistika majstrovstiev klubov FIFA